


Owe You One

by grrriliketigers



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Jay makes it weird. Claire makes the best of it. Gloria makes a suggestion. Cam makes out like a bandit.





	Owe You One

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 Prompt: 568 - Favor

“Hey Claire, do me a favor, huh?” Jay pulled out a fifty dollar bill. “Can you take Gloria out tonight?”

“Oh… Dad… noo…” Claire furrowed her brow. “No. I can’t and won’t be doing that.” 

“What? Come on! You two have been getting along recently, haven’t you?” 

Claire scoffed, hoping the blush creeping across her cheeks would go unnoticed. “You cannot pay me to take Gloria out… I’ll just…” Claire sighed. “I’ll just take her out. Put your money away.”

“You’re a lifesaver, kiddo. I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t.” Claire shook her head tersely. “You’re making it weird.”

**

“He asked you to take me out?” Gloria raised her eyebrows, speaking loudly to be heard over thumping bass. “Why? What is he doing?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t say.” Claire sipped her gin and tonic. 

“Maybe he’s having an affair.” Gloria trailed off. “I can’t tell if I’d be relieved or if I’d kill him in his sleep…”

Claire scrutinized Gloria’s face. “Yeah… well… we don’t know what he’s doing tonight, so…” 

“But I know what we’re doing.” Gloria grinned, dragging Claire close and rolling her hips against her. Claire grinned back, pulling Gloria in for a bruising kiss.

**

“Oh my god!” Cam yelped, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“What?” Mitch narrowed his eyes. 

He started to turn but Cam caught him by the shoulders. “You… have… a, um… a grease spot on your collar.” Cam laughed uncomfortably. “You can’t let Pepper see you like this…” 

“Oh god. You’re right. I’ll see if I can get it out in the bathroom.” Mitch leaned up and gave Cam a kiss but he was already looking distractedly over his shoulder again. 

Cam marched up to the two entangled women, announcing his presence with a resounding, “uh, what the fuck, y’all?”

**

Claire and Gloria dragged Cam out to the club’s patio deck. “Mitchell didn’t see us, did he?” Claire demanded.

“No, he didn’t. Thank the lord because he would have a fit about this.” Cam scoffed. “I’m having a fit about this!” 

“You need to pull yourself together, Cam!” Gloria snapped. “Is this our secret?” 

“I… don’t even know what ‘this’ is…” Cam admitted. 

“We like each other.” Gloria sighed. “It was not on purpose. It just… happened.” 

“And you wouldn’t out us, would you?” Claire added pointedly. 

Cam sighed heavily. “No, I wouldn’t… but you’re putting me in--”

“Cam?” 

**

Cam whirled around, seeing Mitch watching him with question in his eyes. 

“Lookie who I ran into.” Cam motioned anxiously at the women. 

“Oh, what are you guys doing here?” Mitch asked. 

“Dancing!” Gloria grinned. 

“Claire doesn’t dance?” 

“She does not, but she owed me a favor and I this DJ plays the samba.” 

“I don’t have to samba, do I?” Claire whispered. 

“To the dancefloor!” Gloria announced, taking Claire by the hand. 

Mitch watched them disappear into the throng. “They’re an odd pairing, aren’t they?”

“Mm-hm.” Cam nodded curtly. “Let’s go see if Pepper’s here yet.” Cam insisted quickly.

**

“Oh, fuck, that was close.” Claire panted as they climbed into Gloria’s SUV. 

“It was so fucking hot.” Gloria exclaimed. “My heart’s racing. Feel.” She took Claire’s hand and pushed it into her bra cup. 

Claire grinned, her anxiety melting away on contact. “Your heart’s on the other side.” 

“Well…” Gloria grinned, “you get the idea.”

They leaned in simultaneously, grasping each other, kissing deeply. Claire squeezed Gloria’s nipple and she moaned, trying to get closer but managed only to lean on the horn. 

They separated, flustered. 

“Backseat?” Gloria asked. 

“Backseat.” Claire nodded in agreement, climbing over the center console. 

**

Cam turned the basket around, pulling out a box of his favorite cookies. 

Mitch walked in distractedly, flipping through the envelopes from the mail. He looked up and saw Cam inspecting the rather large gift basket. 

“Secret admirer?” Mitch teased as he set his things down. 

“It’s from Claire.” Cam held out the box. “Cookie? They’re those Belgian ones with the marmalade.” 

“Oh. Sure. Thanks.” He accepted the proffered confection. “So why did Claire send you a gift basket?” He asked around a mouthful of cookie. 

“She owes me one.” Cam said cryptically as he continued to examine the contents.


End file.
